degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Jay Friendship
Friendship History Overview Season 4 In Time Stands Still (1), after Spinner and Jimmy threw Rick into a dumpster, Rick gets revenge on them by tagging an X on both Spinner and Jay's cars. They both decide to get revenge by ruinning Rick's appearance of the Whack Your Brain show by pouring paint and feathers on him. In Time Stands Still (2), still covered in paint, Rick goes into a restroom and begins to clean up. When Spinner and Jay walk in to the same restroom, Rick hides and Spinner and Jay begin talking about the event. Noticing Rick is in one of the stalls, Jay turns the blame from themselves to Jimmy, and Spinner goes along with it, both of them implying the prank would have been impossible without Jimmy. When they find out Jimmy was shot, Spinner became very scared and guilt ridden, but Jay tells him not to tell anyone they caused it to happen. In Eye of the Tiger, Spinner and Jay get drunk off rum and coke after Spinner's friends abandoned him. Later, the two get expelled because of the prank they pulled. In Moonlight Desires, as Jay and Spinner are expelled for the events behind the school shooting, they break into Degrassi to vandalize it. Spinner attempts to set the school on fire, but is stopped by Jay. Season 5 In Redemption Song, Jay tells Spinner that the Friendship Club is stupid and that it was changing Spinner into a different person. He then manipulates Darcy by telling her that Spinner will start falling for Manny again if Darcy doesn't have sex with him soon. Spinner later finds Darcy crying and asks her what Jay had told her. He finds Jay, beats him up, and tells him he never wants to see him again—all he's done is ruin everything in his life, first with Jimmy and now Darcy. Season 6 It is assumed that the two made up, because in Sunglasses at Night, Jay talks to Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy while they are celebrating Marco's winnings about secret Texas Hold 'Em games held at Tony's Auto Shop. Season 7 In Bust a Move (1), en route to a purple dragon concert at Smithdale, Spinner and Jimmy's car breaks down, so they stop by Jay's to ask for his help only to discover a weeping Jay and a DVD labeled 'Manny's audition'. When they play it, Jay realizes he's made a terrible mistake and knows he must follow Manny and switch the DVDs. On their way to Smithdale, Jay and the boys see a girl who has car troubles on the side of the road. Jimmy and Spinner beg Jay not to stop, but he does. A while later after fixing the women's car, the police come and take Jay and the boys away. In Bust a Move (2), Jay, Manny, Jimmy, Spinner, Liberty, Emma, and Ashley go to a Purple Dragon concert together, and are surprised to see Craig there. Season 8 In Lost In Love (2), after Jane dumps Spinner for finding out the truth he was rejected from police college, Spinner and Jay both get drunk. Jay says a month ago Manny wouldn't return his calls but now she answers them then hangs up, and that was love at work. Later when Jane realizes she was in the wrong, Holly J. and Jay come up with a plan to bring Spinner to the dance, so that Jane can tell him her feelings. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Spinner is seen putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and is being depressed and mopey. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay, and Emma break into his apartment, and pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise to cheer him up. The guys take Spin to Niagra Falls, to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intentions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should go stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should let them be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone, and she notices that Spinner is half-naked, and Emma in a veil. Manny feels this is awkward, and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. Then Jay walks in. Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find a wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced". They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny, a little frightened of the lady, clutches onto Jay and asks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no", and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spin's apartment for a few minutes to ask him if they want them to get them a divorce lawyer. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love, and that they want to get married. At Emma and Spinner's wedding, Jay marries them. Conflict History In Redemption Song, when the Friendship Club spends a day at the beach, Spinner and Darcy get into a fight and Spinner calls for Jay to pick him up. When Jay arrives, he is instantly attracted to the other Christian girls in the Friendship Club and decides to stay for a while. This causes Spinner to be annoyed. He tells Jay that he only gets to eat one hot dog, no drinking beer, keep his mouth shut and keep "something else" in his pants. Jay tells Spinner that the Friendship Club is stupid and that it was changing Spinner into a different person. He then manipulates Darcy by telling her that Spinner will start falling for Manny again if Darcy doesn't have sex with him soon. Spinner later finds Darcy crying and asks her what Jay had told her. He finds Jay, beats him up, and tells him he never wants to see him again—all he's done is ruin everything in his life, first with Jimmy and now Darcy. Quotes *Spinner to Jay: "Hey Jay listen, Raditch knows, man." (Jay looks at the paint, and feathers in the sink, then looks down at one of the stalls, and sees Rick's feet.) Jay to Spinner: "About Jimmy..? Yeah, I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet." (Spinner with a confused look on his face) "Dude..?" (Jay grabs Spinner, and has him look down at the bathroom stall that Rick is in.) Jay to Spinner: "Jimmy set the whole thing up perfectly, the way he got all those easy sport questions wrong." Spinner to Jay: "Yeah, and made sure uh, psycho boy was all alone in the final round." (Both laugh a little quietly) Jay to Spinner: "Never would of happened without a man on the inside." - Time Stands Still (2) Trivia *Both have dated Manny Santos. *Both unitentionally caused Jimmy to get shot. *Both have been romantically involved with Emma Nelson: Jay got oral sex from her and Spinner married her. *Both were good friends with Sean Cameron Alex Nuñez. *Both have smoked weed. *Due to the incident in Time Stands Still, they both have been expelled from Degrassi. However, Spinner had recieved a second chance and re-enrolled, and Jay didn't. *They both had a conflict with J.T. Yorke. *Jay disliked two of Spinner's ex girlfriends: Paige Michalchuk and Darcy Edwards. Gallery Bust a move4.jpg DTMDS Spinner and Jay fishing.jpg|Jay and Spinner fishing in Degrassi Takes Manhattan (deleted scene) 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg tumblr_ljpmauVKkI1qc8lhko1_400.jpg tumblr_lo2tsq6FVY1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lo2twpZBO41qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lo8ypnAZEJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls5p9qij811qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgfsdnVH11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgg5nEYl91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgg5828Ow1qc1tpr.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg Tumblr lud48mnIEr1qc1tpr.jpg 15 (4).jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts